Taking Control
by FreedomFallenStar
Summary: Hao and Yoh always have fun around each other. While Hao is brushing his hair, someone else takes control. ONESHOT


Hey hey Yaoi lovers! So this is my first one-shot with Yoh and Hao. I read a lot OF Yoh and Hao moments, and decided to throw something that I have not seen so far.

'thoughtlessdreamer' HAS AMAZING STORIES JUST SAYIN!

Hahah so YEAH WARNING. Yoh and Hao LEMON! Rough language!

YOH AND HAO ALERT

YOH AND HAO ALERT

YOH AND HAO ALERT

!

Hahah Enjoy **Hao's smirk**

Hao: Idiot you can't pull of my sexy smirk **Does smirk**

Adrii(Me): Hey SHUSH or you and your lover won't exist!

ENJOY!

Hao awoke to the sound of footsteps outside his door. He turned around in his bed to face his clock and it read 07:28.

A sigh replaces his speech. Hao got out of his bed, towards the bathroom to freshen up. Quietly he opened the door, and walked along the hallway towards his destination.

As he was about to open the bathroom door a speech scared the living out of him.

"Hao, you're cooking breakfast today" Demanded Anna.

Anna was now bossing Yoh and Hao around. If she ever found out about Hao and Yoh's 'Secret', they both would probably end up in their early unprepared graves.

"Shit Anna you scared me! Yeah yeah I know I'm cooking, is anyone else up?" Hao asked.

"No Just me and you" She said.

Hao replied with his signature smirk and walked towards her.

"So maybe you and me can have a one on one 10 minutes together huh?" Hao whispered seductively as he walked towards Anna, stopping just so that his lips were next to her pale ear.

Anna shifted in her position. Instead of slapping him with her Ledendary Unmissable left- as people called it- she grabbed his balls and squeezed them as hard as she could.

Hao groaned with pain, tears pumping out of his eyes.

"I decided to use a different technique on you Hao, now go get prepared and cook me BREAKFAST YOU PIECE OF SHT!" Yelled Anna, waking up the dead, and stormed off.

Hao smiled to himself, teasing Anna was part of his morning routine. But instead of slapping, or screwing at him like she usually does, she did not hesitate to burn him with pain by grabbing Hao's biggest opponent.

_'If only Yoh grabbed me like that, with less pain' _

Hao shook his head. Yoh was too shy to take control, even when his hormones take over. Hao did not mind always being in control, he was in control his whole life of other things too.

He sighed, opening the bathroom door, and sliding inside the shower.

The long white Yukata, slipped to the floor, while it's owner closed the shower door (AN: I decided to make their bathroom a little modern, with the glassed showers they have).

Warm liquid started pouring down his silky hair and muscular body. Various scars still appeared on various parts on his body from the shaman fights, however they did not bother Hao or Yoh.

The brunette moaned in pleasure as the water created enjoyment on his body. It felt very relaxing.

After about 15 minutes, Hao got out of the shower towards his bedroom, with a towel around his waist.

Hao started blow drying his hair. After all his hair meant a lot to him. His room was filled with the sunlight from the morning sky.

He stood infront of the mirror, blow drying his hair in many directions, waving the dryer from left to right.

Soon he was done. The dryer made its way to a nearby side table which stood right beside his neat bed, and the brunette started flowing a brush through his long hair.

When he was done, he places the brush next to the dryer, and started making his bed. With swift motions, he tucked blankets and duvets in all the correct places, leaving nothing but a plain and soft texture on the bed.

Suddenly he felt someone brushing his hair. Hao stood still swallowing hard. How can anyone dare touch his hair without his permission.

The brunette felt strong hands running through his hair, as the brush repeated the same motion. It started to relax Hao. But wait, who the hell was brushing his hair?

But then the same strong hands came in contact with his shoulder, alerting his whole body. Hao shivered, however he recognised the touch.

The strong hands caressed his shoulders, town his arms, reaching his hips. The victim swallowed hard, revealing a motion in his Adam's apple.

"Get off Yoh" The older twin called.

This was the first time Yoh attempted something like this. So it was an unlikely situation. But even in situation's like this he had to keep his cool.

"Or what?" Yoh whispered to his ear.

Yoh's hot breath tickled Hao's showered skin. Yoh was currently still standing behind him, carrying on the process of caressing his lover's body. Soon his hands were found on Hao's chest. The position looked like Yoh was embracing his from behind, however Yoh did more than embrace.

The younger twin began randomly drawing weird patterns on his brother's chest. Within this process, he leaned even closer to Hao's ear, and began to let out quiet moans.

"Mmm Hao, You're so sexy" Yoh whispered to Hao's ear while closing his own eyes.

Still continuing his process of drawing shapes on his brother's chest, the younger twin pulled Hao even closer to his body, so that Yoh's awaiting erection was against the other's buttocks.

With this sudden contact Hao moaned. Before he just stood still, now he was beginning to give in.

But not for long because Hao did not like the fact that Yoh was taking control.

Without aware, Hao spun around breaking Yoh's embrace, and grabbed the hold of Yoh's wrist in his hand, staring at his face, with his usual sexy smirk.

However one thing caught Hao off guard. Yoh did not seem surprised at all, and simply returned Hao his smirk. With this sudden confusion Hao was pushed on top of the bed, with Yoh on top of him, dugging Hao's wrists into the bed.

"Thanks for making my job a lot easier Nii-chan" Yoh whispered into Hao's ear seductively.

This was enough for Hao. Yoh's sudden change made Hao crazy. He felt his cock growing. Hao was also surprised that throughout this whole process, the towel that he had around his waist did not fall off yet.

Yoh felt Hao's temptation growing on top of his member. He threw Hao a sexy smile.

"I'm hungry, mmmmm" Yoh whispered, while gazing deeply into Hao's eyes. Their faces were just inches away, Hao could not take it anymore he needed to taste his lover's lips. Hao gave Yoh a pleading look, his hormones already took over his 'Cool'.

Yoh smiled seductively and firmly pressed his lips against Hao's. His cock has never been this aroused before. The kiss was rough and wild. Hao parted his lips pleading him to insert his tongue. Yoh did as he asked and inserted his tongue into his lover's wet mouth.

Their tongues danced around each other. The passionate kiss was fast. Infact very fast. Kissing in all directions possible, tongues fighting around eachother.

Then Hao led out a loud long moan, which made Yoh go mad.

Yoh started grinding his erection against Hao's aroused member, while kissing Hao like a wild animal. Sweat was pouring from their forheads, and they finally broke of the kiss to catch a breath.

"Be a good boy and keep quiet, or I'll stop" Whispered Yoh while looking lustfully into his eyes.

Hao just swallowed in response. It made him even more aroused to see Yoh act so amazingly control-live over everything.

Being satisfied Yoh began kissing Hao's jawline. Planting small kisses along his jaw shape, soon moving down towards his awaiting neck.

As Yoh proceeded, Hao was moaning like mad. His hands somehow ended up in the other's short har, gripping it hard pleading for more.

Hao's eyes were closed, as he experienced this amazing ecstasy. His moans were slow but demanded more and more.

Yoh silenced him with a kiss, still grinding their erections together.

"Hao, now you wouldn't want someone to walk in and for me to stop all the fun hehehe would you" Said Yoh.

Hao rolled his eyes at Yoh's immature laugh, but begged him to continue. His cock was already waiting long enough.

Yoh got the point and started licking at Hao's neck. His sweet saliva tickled the older brother's neck, making him moan like an animal. An aroused animal.

The younger brother bit Hao's neck hard making Hao almost scream from the painful pleasure.

Yoh licked the remaining of the blood, and proceeded moving down towards his chest.

Leaving a trail of kisses along his chest Yoh got to his crotch and licked his lips.

"I'm very very hungry" Yoh whispered.

"Mmm Yoh hurry up already" Pleaded Hao.

"Hehe Now now Hao, be patient or I might stop"

Yoh snatched of Hao's towel, and smiled at his brother's aroused cock.

"This will be fun" Yoh said as he started stroking Hao's member up and down in a repetitive motion.

"A-ahh, ugh Yoh..." Hao moaned.

These moans sent vibrations through Yoh's body, all the way to his awaiting member.

Yoh began to pump up and down slowly, soon quickening the pace, until he stopped.

Hao's eyes immediately opened but soon closed, as the most amazing pleasure ran through his body.

Yoh took Hao into his mouth. Licking the tip very very slowly, enjoying the music of Hao's moans.

"Yoh..A-ahhhh don't stop...mmmmm" Moaned Hao.

Yoh loved his moans, they made him aroused more than ever.

Yoh knew Hao was about to reach his limit so he stopped, and started to unbuckle his pants.

Hao had not even realised that Yoh was fully dressed.

Hao eyed Yoh lustfully as Yoh never left Hao's eyes. As all of his clothes were off Yoh moved closer to Hao's ear and whispered.

"Now let the wild ride begin" Yoh said.

Out of nowhere he shoved his awaiting cock into Hao's entrance.

Hao cried out of pain. So this was what Yoh felt like everytime Hao pounded into him.

At first the thrusts were slow, adjusting it's size in Hao's small entrance.

Soon Yoh's trusts picked up pace and both brother's moaned out in ecstatic pleasure. Their moans were like the most amazing erotic song ever played.

"Mmm Hao you're so tight, mm" Moaned Yoh.

"Yoh, you mother fucker do you have to make me feel so good" Panted Hao.

"Say my name again" Said Yoh as he slowed down the pace.

"Never" Replied Hao, still breathing wildly.

Yoh purposely picked up the pace going really really fast.

"Ahh Yoh... ahhh! Deeper Yoh" Moaned Hao as Yoh was hitting his spot perfectly.

Satisified with his answer, Yoh pounded his whole size inside Hao's entrance, going faster than a cheetah.

Their breathing quickened as Yoh pounded and pounded into him. Yoh took Hao's erection into his hands, while Hao's legs were still tangle around Yoh's waist.

Pumping Hao's erection up and down and pumping into him in and out, Yoh was amazing at multitasking.

"Ahh Yoh.. I'm gonna ahh"

With one final thrust Yoh's delicious liquid covered the whole of Hao's insides, soon after him Hao spread his seed all over the bed.

"Uhhhh..." Moaned Yoh as he collapsed on the bed next to Hao.

Both lay there only breathing breaking the silence.

"That must have been the best sex I have had yet" Said Hao, while looking at Yoh.

"Hehehe, I'm not surprised, I'm amazing at having sex" Winked Yoh.

"Is that so?" Hao smirked raising one eyebrow.

"Mhm Nii chan" Yoh stuck his tongue out.

Right before his tongue went back to place, Hao started sucking on his tongue, making very horny moans.

Yoh's eyes fell backward, as Hao started sucking on the whole of Yoh's mouth, soon turning it into the most meaningful kiss he ever gave him.

Yoh could feel his member arousing again, and funny enough Hao started rubbing his cock as had a tongue war with his lover.

"Ready for round 2?" Hao asked seductively.

"HAO!I'm hungry where's breakfast" Anna yelled from outside the door.

Both boys sighed.

"Later, and I'll bring whipped cream for some fun" Yoh whispered inside Hao's ear.

Just before he put his clothes on, he gave Hao another bite in the neck, sucking out all the blood, and got dressed.

Hao too was dressed, and was about to leave with Yoh to prepare breakfast.

Yoh opened the door to reveal a very very furious Anna at the door, with hands on her sides.

"Yoh, what was you doing in Hao's room?" Demanded Anna, while looking at both brother's.

"Er... Brushing his hair of course"

FIN

Haha hope you guys liked my first lemon of Yaoi!

Please please review, so I can know whether or not to make anymore fics, I'm determined to write a long fic, but have no ideas. It's obviously going to include Yoh and Hao... So if you have any ideas... PLEASE TELL ME!

Arigatou!

xx Adrii xx


End file.
